Keys
by Sora-sama91
Summary: New threats wait for the Composer and his Conductor, but half the fun is in the people you meet along the way. JoshuaNeku RikuSora yes this is a crossover Kingdom HeartsXTWEWY
1. Meeting Composer and Conductor

An orange haired blue eyed man walked quickly through the sewers of Shibuya. Underground and quiet as the Shibuya River often was, the only sounds echoing off the stone walls was the soft tapping footsteps of the powerful man. It was a mere seconds before a large red door came into his blue-eyed gaze and a frown crossed his pale lips. With long nimble fingers, he turned the golden knobs and pushed the door swiftly open into the Dead God's Pad.

"Tell me Lollipop, why have I been so rudely summoned here?" His tone was light but stern, clearly stating his power to his followers. One sat on the red leather sofa in front of glass coffee table in the middle of the room. His orange hair tied back and puffed out and his skeleton parka and tan jeans just added to his lade back persona. Between his thumb and pointer finger held a cherry lollipop that he had just removed from his mouth.

"Well it's great to see you too, Conductor. We just so happened to be needing your help in certain unresolved and certainly strange matters." The orange haired man in the skeleton parka said smiling in amusement. Beside him, his partner, a short pink haired woman was pacing rapidly making it hard to see her figure. She stopped only to glare at the 'Conductor' before resuming her pacing.

"I see, and were per say, is my Composer?" The question was guarded words picked carefully to avoid names for not even these two were aware of the names of their higher-ups.

"That is the problem I'm afraid. It seems he was attacked on his way to the Higher Planes. The attackers were not at all Noise and the injuries our dear Composer now possesses are rather serious and still not healing. He is in the back in his private rooms." Lollipop's smile faded to a thin line as he spoke off the situation. His lollipop placed back in his mouth. The pink haired woman still pacing.

"I understand." The Conductor nodded. "Take Pinky and scope out Shibuya. If you should encounter any problems please come seek me or the Composer. Be on the look out for anyone who does not belong in Shibuya."

With their orders, the duo left the Pad, 'Pinky' throwing one more glare at the younger orange head.

Once the two had left, the Conductor headed for the back rooms. A door opened just in front of the pool table, leading him to the Room of Reckoning. It did not take long for him to find the room with a panting form on the bed. As he approached a voice called out.

"Why Neku, its so nice to see you here, I'm afraid I am in no mood to entertain you tonight." Despite the clear pain in talking the form of the Composer still spoke with his voice dripping with amusement. It only made the man named Neku snort though as he walked closer.

"Yoshiya Kiriyu, why did i just hear about all this now. And from Lollipop of all people! I'm your Conductor you idiot." Neku sat on the bed beside the form. Sweaty pale skin, dull violet eyes, and damp gray locks framing the sharp features he had come to love flooded his views and as he reached a hand to the paler-than-normal cheek, another one caught his.

The Composer held onto his Conductor's hand as he panted, the other hidden behind silk white sheets. "I'm not as weak as I look, dear. Besides, Sanae informed me that the threat on our territory is not something we could control. He said we must be on the look out for some new faces, because they are the ones that will help us. Your involvement would have been pointless."

Neku scowled at the figure, snatching his hand back.

"Yes, I am aware, I spoke to Mr. H before coming here. I have sent Lollipop and Pinky out to scope Shibuya's grounds." The ex-Proxy started. "And even if my 'involvement' would have been pointless, you had no right to leave me behind Joshua." His tone was light but serious as he spoke with his eyes never meeting Joshua's.

"Yes, dear, but I would have never forgiven myself if I let anything happen to you." Joshua said teasingly as he moved Neku's head to his with his hand on the flushed cheek of the other.

He landed a soft kiss on his Conductor's full lips. And with no hesitation the Conductor returned the kiss using his position to put more pressure to the slight touch of lips Joshua had started.

When they pulled apart, Neku scowled some more. His blue eyes set ablaze as he yanked the sheets from his second partner's body. He had known it. He had listened to his lover's music and felt there was a problem but seeing the darkness seemingly attached to Joshua's pale chest was far more worse than what the music had originally led him to believe.

"You damned idiot! When were you planning on telling me about this!" He pointed to the black shadow covering his entire right side. To which Joshua mentally smacked himself for his stupid mistake. He knew contact gave Neku more power to read his music, how could he have been so stupid?!

"Neku, dear, I suggest you calm yourself as yelling at me will not help matters."

"Calm myself? Josh you hid from me that you were seriously hurt and you expect me to calm myself!? Lay back and stop Talking I'll try to rearrange your music." With that Neku placed his hand on Joshua's chest, pushing his down forcefully and focusing on the wild music of his lover.

Notes were going high and low, the music was torn in places but behind the screeching sounds of the pain the injury was causing his Composer, he could still here the soft, wild notes he had heard the first time he had made the pact with the man. With a steady mind, he reached out to grab a broken note, only to be blocked and rebound right back at him.

"It's impossible, dear." Joshua stated with a matter-of-fact voice. "Its as if it has locked up my music. Not even I could fix it. I'm afraid we must find a key to this lock soon, or I will possibly be consumed by the out-of-place notes, and since no one destroyed me, no one will take my place. So unless we find the key, not only I, but Shibuya as well will crumble under the dysfunctional system."

"Then we'll find the key!" Neku yelled "I'll start scanning the RG until I find it there is no way you are going down without me!"

Joshua grabbed Neku's hand before he could get up. A stern look in his eyes as he spoke his next words.

"Let Kariya and Uzuki take care of that. You have to stay with me and keep this darkness from spreading."


	2. Meeting Land and Sky

Sunlight covered the island, bathing it in a soft vibrant orange color as the source of the light sunk below the waters of the ocean. Destiny Island was at its most beautiful at these times of day, it even attracted an audience.

Staring at the falling sun, sky blue eyes and ocean green eyes softened and looked almost far away, remembering times when at a younger age, they had done just this and felt content. Now however, just watching the sun set was not enough. The two boys with bright shining eyes wanted nothing less than to chase that horizon, go one another thrilling adventure, but this time they wanted to do it together. Side by side, like it should have been the first time.

"Hey Sora?" The ocean green eyes looked for sky blue, a soft lovingness bearing in them as they watched the brown head of hair turn to face him.

"Yeah Riku?" The reply was whispered, almost fearfully as the moment would never last as long as they wanted it to. Since they had been children they had wished for an adventure together. A moment like this, after all that had happened, is when the peace is really, deeply treasured.

Riku Looked at Sora. Pale face framed nicely by his grown out silver hair. His features have matured since the last time he's faced those eyes on this island, in friendly terms. All the things he'd did to Sora, for Sora, the things he'd put the younger brunette through, he knew he was at fault for opening the doors in the first place.

"Sor, when do you think the worlds will ever need the keyblade again? Did our stories end, or do we still have more to do?" It was a blunt question, but that's the way the Riku worked. Blunt and straight up

Sora took a few minutes to think, a thoughtful frown on his tanned perfectly rounded face. He had yet to lose all of his baby fat for a sixteen year old, but the look of it on Sora worked. Sora looked mature, his eyes telling of battles he had faced, of friends he had made, and of the good he had in him. His eyes were one thing that Riku had always admired.

"Our story will never end Riku." He stated after a moment of thought. He smiled kindly at his childhood friend like a light in the darkness. "There will always be heartless and there will always be nobodies, and we will always have to face them. This is one journey that I don't believe will end soon, you know."

A laugh rang out from Riku, cheery and joyous like in his childhood days. It confused Sora, but he laughed as well.

"You've been hanging around Wakka for too long, Sor." Riku snorted in explanation. Sora laughed as he thought about what he just said and his red-headed friend's obsession with saying the word 'Ya' Know' at the end of his every sentence. It was something Sora had come to miss while he traveled: The familiarity to know a person all his life. Sure he had his friends in all the worlds he'd visited and helped, he'd had Aladan and Jasmine in Agraba, Simba and Nala in the Pride Lands, even Hyaner, Peance and Olette in Twilight Town, but nothing beat knowing a person since you both were three like he know Riku.

"Yeah," he snorted himself. "I have been spending too much time with Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Selphie." It was then that something caught his eye; a dark red head of bouncing hair running from the shore of the island, instantly he recognized another friend. "Kairi!" he yelled out in greeting, waving am arm. He could not tell, but beside him, Riku scowled.

Once Kairi stood before them, panting with her hands on her knees, Sora saw what she was holding. He waited for the girl to regain her breath.

"Sora, Riku! Look." She held out her hand holding a glass bottle in her hand. It was transparent so the letter inside was visible to both boys. As was the seal on the letter.

"From the King?" Sora exclaimed snatching the bottle from Kairi who just panted. He uncorked the bottle, sliding the letter out on he's hands, and softly rolled it open.

He briefly registered his best friends at his side, before reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_ A new world needs help. A place called Shibuya appeared on the map at the castle. Chip and Dale have a reading on it now. I have brought Donald and Goofy to search it with me, but we are not sure what to do. We have met with a man named Sanae Hinakoma and we have been informed the higher power of this world is in grave danger. If harm should fall the higher power of this world the world itself will fall to the ground. Sora, we are on our way to pick you and Riku up as you read this. I'm afraid Kairi will have to remain at the island, she is in too much danger if she come into a new world with no way to fight._

_ Best regards, King Mickey Mouse. _

Sora's eyes shun as he finished reading. A heroic determined expiration claimed his face as he turned to Riku.

"See Riku, I told you our story would never end!"

**Alright sorry it took so long to update and all that, also sorry it's so short, I wanted to make it longer but I'm grounded from my laptop and my parents will be home soon! I hope you enjoy this story as I write it and I hope you stick with me as I survive having no computer for the next school term….*crys* Just keep in mind, I will update at a late time, so I am truly sorry.**

**Reviews will be used to boost my imagination train and will also boost my courage to still my laptop while my parents are at work, please boost my courage as I'm spineless scared at the moment.**


End file.
